


when he caught a fever

by pindanglicious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/pseuds/pindanglicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harusnya arthur tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi musuh bebuyutannya yang cuma diserang demam, 'kan? (tapi sayang, hatinya berkata lain.) [england ・ spain]</p>
            </blockquote>





	when he caught a fever

**when he caught a fever**

**disclaimer** **  
**hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu**  
**fanfiction © pindanglicious****

**saya tidak mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini.**

**warning: human names / au / shounen-ai**

**sum:** _harusnya arthur tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi musuh bebuyutannya yang cuma diserang demam, ‘kan? (tapi sayang, hatinya berkata lain.)_

* * *

“Kau sangat merepotkan kalau sedang sakit, _git_.”

Arthur mengumpat kesal dengan iringan decih sinis. Tangan putih lelaki pirang itu bergerak sigap memeras handuk kompres yang baru dia keluarkan dari baskom berisi air hangat, lalu menaruhnya hati-hati di atas dahi Antonio. Untuk sepersekian detik kelopak matanya menyipit, menatap pemuda berambut cokelat ikal yang tidur _pulas_ di atas ranjang kamarnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

 _Grandfather’s clock_ di sudut ruangan mengetuk pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit ketika hujan ringan turun di kota London malam ini. Bandul sewarna platinum bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri dengan tempo tetap. Bunyi tetesan air yang menari-nari di atas atap bisa terdengar dari dalam ruang minimalis yang mereka tempati sekarang. Seperti irama tabuhan gendang, namun tidak terlalu berisik.

Alih-alih membuka tirai jendela besar di hadapannya dan menontoni guyuran hujan, sang _gentleman_ Britania Raya lebih memilih untuk mengawasi _pasien_ nya. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Pria penuh _passion_ murah senyum; tapi sore tadi senyumnya pudar dilamun demam, bagai sang mentari yang cahayanya redup ditelan awan badai. Singkat cerita begitu keadannya sekarang.

(Oh, Arthur memanggilnya dengan panggilan _sayang;_ Anthony)

“Seorang Anthony yang kuat terserang demam hanya karena bermain hujan-hujanan. _What a bloody pathetic moron,_ ” mulut si pria Inggris terus bergerak mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan kutukan.

Ia menopang dagu, sikunya tertumpu di ujung ranjang. Mata mereka yang senada; sehijau rumput di padang sabana, tak sedang bertemu pandang. Pemilik lensa peridot mengatup kelopak matanya dalam tidur panjang. Istirahatnya pulas memang, namun sekali dua kali waktu Antonio akan melenguh tidak nyaman atau membalik badan sehingga ranjang sedikit bergoyang. Dan Arthur malam ini menjadi manusia ajaib; ia bersabar dan mau repot-repot mengurusi **mantan** musuhnya di rumah sendiri.

Wajah tidur Antonio itu _elegan;_ begitu polos, seperti Alfred ketika masih balita; seperti wajah peri-peri yang sering ia jumpa—atau malaikat yang turun dari nirwana. Pipinya yang dilapisi kulit cokelat khas orang mediterania disapu segaris rona. Sempurna. Padahal sosok ini dulunya begitu ia benci—untuk sekadar bersua dan bertegur sapa pun tak sudi. _Well,_ Arthur bukan pria hiperbolis tapi itu kenyataannya.

Sang _British_ mendengus, mengukir segaris senyum tipis tak kasat mata di wajah rupawannya.

Tangannya memang tidak bisa diam; jemari-jemarinya kembali bergerak, meraba permukaan pipi tirus milik tuan _Spaniard,_ membelainya pelan. “Masih panas,” katanya singkat di sela kegiatan dengan suara rendah diredam gemuruh hujan. Arthur bergeming setelahnya tanpa melakukan satu pun kegiatan selain memusat seluruh atensi pada Antonio.

Orang ini datang jauh-jauh dari Madrid ke London dan menumpang hidup selama tiga bulan lamanya di kediaman musuh bebuyutan. Bukankah dia gila? Iya, Antonio adalah satu-satunya orang gila yang mampu menaklukan perangai apatis Mr. Kirkland si _invincible gentleman_.

Dalam satu triwulan mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan pertikaian dan perselisihan; seperti air dan minyak; seperti dua kutub magnet sejenis yang saling menolak; bagai kucing dan anjing. Harusnya sampai saat ini Arthur tak perlu repot-repot mengurusinya. Dia bisa saja membiarkan Antonio mati terkena hipotermia. Atau mati keracunan obat. Atau mati kelaparan. Namun dia tak bisa. Hatinya berkata _jangan, aku sedikit tidak tega_.

Hubungan mereka itu sebenarnya sederhana. Tapi tak bisa digambarkan dengan rangkaian kata.

Air muka Arthur yang biasanya kaku dan dingin kini melembut. Netra klorofilnya bersinar teduh, kontras dengan langit malam ini yang begitu kelam bagai jelaga. Dia membalik handuk kompresan di dahi sang pribumi negeri matador. Telinganya hanya dapat menangkap bunyi detak jarum jam, siraman hujan disertai gemuruh kecil petir, dan deru napas Antonio yang tak beraturan.

"Anthony," bisiknya berulang waktu. Jelas ada sirat kekhawatiran dari balik ujaran pendeknya. Tangannya bergerak turun dan mengusap lembut pipi hangat sang Spaniard.

Kali ini Antonio bereaksi dengan membuka mata, temponya sangat lambat. Ia merasa sekelilingnya berputar, bahkan wajah Arthur yang jelas ada di dekatnya terlihat kabur berbayang. Pipi kanannya terasa dingin dengan sentuhan tangan Arthur di sana. Lihat betapa lemah dia sekarang.

Antonio meneguk saliva, rasanya pahit. Dia mencoba mematri senyum, tapi tak bisa. Mungkin hanya mampu memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah meja kayu kecil di samping kirinya. Bubur sisa makan sore tadi masih ada, sudah mengering di mangkuknya. Lelaki mediterania itu tak ingat berapa jam lamanya ia tergolek lemas di atas ranjang besar ini. Pun tak tahu sedari kapan ia ada di ruang ini dan memakan semangkuk bubur. Ini jelas kamar tidur Arturo. Yang nyaris tak pernah ia masuki barang sekalipun.

Antonio mengernyit heran.

"Ar ... turo...?" desahnya lemah. Arthur buru-buru menarik tangannya dari pipi si pemuda Spanyol dan memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela besar yang tertutup tirai magenta dengan pose menopang dagu.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu buat membuka mata, _wanker_." Pria itu merespon sinis dengan intonasi datar. Jari telunjuk kirinya yang menganggur mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan empuk kasur.

"Sudah berapa lama aku ... tidur di sini? Se-sekarang jam berapa? Apa di luar masih hujan? Ka-kau sudah makan?" ia melempar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, tak menghiraukan omelan dingin si lelaki Britania.

Antonio meringkukkan tubuhnya yang digulung selimut. Berbalik badan ke direksi sama dengan Arthur. Kelopak mata lelaki itu terkatup sejenak, kemudian kembali terbuka. Memandangi garis wajah Arthur yang tegas. Alis tebalnya bukan masalah—walau ia sendiri sering mengejeknya—, karena Arthur adalah Arthur yang rupawan. Antonio mengakuinya. Andai lelaki Inggris ini bersikap lebih ramah, tak akan sedikit makhluk yang jatuh pada pesona dan kharismanya.

"Jangan cerewet dan beristirahatlah, brengsek!" sentak Arthur ketus seraya menekan dahi Antonio kasar dengan telapak tangannya—dalam sekali bantingan badan. Si sakit hanya meringis kecil. Namun lambat laun, gesturnya berubah jadi usapan lembut. "Setengah dua belas malam. Kau belum minum obatmu yang kedua," lanjutnya.

Ia menarik selimut Antonio sampai leher. Perutnya sedikit tergelitik tatkala sang Spaniard menggigil kedinginan dengan wajah cemberut. Arthur tak kuasa menahan seringai geli. "Aku sudah menyalakan perapian. Tubuhmu tak akan membeku dalam hitungan detik, 'kan?"

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk mengumpulkan energi. Antonio bergeming sebentar kemudian terkekeh pelan. Bukan kekehan merendahkan atau sarkastis. Ia menikmati guyonan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Arthur, membuat si lelaki Inggris kembali membuang wajahnya yang memerah tak karuan akibat menahan letupan rasa malu.

"A-aku tidak sedang melucu, _bloody bastard_!" hardik pria pirang itu terbata.

Seulas ukiran senyum di muka terpeta. Antonio masih bisa menggodanya walau dalam kondisi kurang sehat seperti ini, bukannya itu **hebat**?

"Memang tak ada yang lucu, Arturo. Tapi tingkahmu selalu membuatku ingin tertawa," ungkap Antonio diselingi batuk kecil. Senyumnya yang secerah gugusan bintang dalam galaksi kembali mengembang. "Kau ini selalu bertingkah sok sinis—padahal jauh di lubuk hatimu, kau sangat memedulikanku, 'kan? Sudah kubilang— _uhuk—_ kau sangat mirip dengan Lovino, anak angkatku…."

Arthur diam tak menjawab selama Antonio terus berceloteh tentang dirinya, putra angkatnya, dan dia. Wajah laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut memanas, bukan karena temperatur di sekitar perapian. Daun telinganya pun memerah. Mata hijaunya menyorot gugup ke arah bara si jago merah di dalam mulut perapian. Menjulur-julur seolah mengajaknya berdansa dibalut kehangatan di tengah hujan yang kian deras.

Tahu kalau akan didera rasa canggung dan grogi seperti ini, Arthur lebih memilih kabur ke Gloucestershire dan menetap sendirian di Bibury.

"Sudah kubilang aku tid—"

"Kau belum tidur dan aku tahu siapa satu-satunya orang yang mengurusiku hari ini,"

Si pemuda Britania Raya mengalah dengan sekali dengusan panjang. Ekor matanya melirik Antonio yang hendak bangkit dari posisi berbaring ke posisi duduk bersandar. Gerakan tubuhnya patah-patah seperti kakek tua. Tangan kecokelatannya melepas handuk kompres di dahi. Suhu tubuhnya masih lumayan tinggi, tetapi ia memaksa diri. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Anak adam berdarah Spanyol itu melempar ledekannya lagi.

"Heh. Aku tahu jam tidurmu. Jam sembilan lewat lima kau sudah terlelap dengan tampang bodohmu, fusososo—"

Antonio kembali terkekeh laksana iblis neraka jahanam, dan disambut semprotan sang gentleman yang tak kuat menahan rasa malunya.

" _Hit the fucking sack, you bloody git_! _Don’t be a pain in the ass!_ "

—ah, Kiku menyebutnya tsundere. Apa ya? Mungkin Antonio bisa menarik konklisnya seperti begitu dari watak Arthur sehari-hari. Kiku bilang, seorang _tsundere_ akan bersikap dingin dan galak seperti harimau yang ingin menerkam mangsa, tapi akan menunjukkan sisi lembutnya di lain waktu. Ah, pokoknya itu yang Antonio pahami sekilas dari eksplanasi panjang si pria darah Asia satu itu.

“ _Esta noche estás como una cabra_ ,”

Bagai menabuh genderang perang, Antonio melempar kalimat ejekan. Kantung emosi Arthur nyaris meledak kalau ia tidak ingat kondisi lelaki Spanyol itu sekarang. Andai Antonio sehat sentausa dan mereka ada di tengah samudera, Arthur tak akan segan melemparnya ke dalam palung. “Tutup mulutmu, _turd._ ”—tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lontarkan sebagai wujud rasa jengkel.

Arthur bangkit berdiri seraya merapikan lipatan-lipatan kusut piama yang dikenakan olehnya. Ia lalu mengambil nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas bekas sore tadi untuk menggantikannya dengan yang baru.

Dan, oh … Antonio baru ingat sekarang. Ia sempat jatuh pingsan di kamar mandi selepas mandi sore, dan Arthur yang _menggusurnya_ ke sini, menyuapinya bubur hangat nan hambar.

Demi Tuhan, Arthur **menyuapinya**. (Walau di akhir dia _mencekoki_ nya dengan obat cair berwarna hitam yang rasanya super pahit.)

Tebak siapa yang _blushing_ sekarang.

“A-Arturo … mau kemana?” tanya Antonio terbata. Tangannya bergetar mencengkeram lengan piama lelaki Inggris berkulit putih di hadapannya. Arthur memutar bola mata.

“Ambil makan, idiot. Kau belum minum obat lagi, ‘kan?”

_‘—bukan itu, tolol.’_

“Oh.”

“… lepaskan tanganmu, Anthony.”

Antonio menelan ludahnya, enggan melepas cengkeram. Rasa lapar tak akan terasa asalkan Arthur di sini. Bersama lelaki _british_ itu ia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Walau mungkin hanya sebentar meninggalkan ruangan, bagi Antonio, rasanya seperti sewindu ditinggal sendiri.

“Kau belum tidur … dan … apa kau sudah makan, Ar … turo…?” ia mendesah lemas. Mata mereka bertukar pandang satu sama lain, hanya saja, hijau peridot milik Antonio mulai meredup—lagi. Mukanya memerah total seperti orang mabuk dan napasnya mengeluarkan uap tipis. Arthur mengerjap dibuatnya.

Buru-buru ia menaruh kembali nampan yang dibawanya ke atas _counter_ kayu kecil di sisi tempat tidur.

“Oi, oi. Kau tidak sedang sekarat, ‘kan? Tidak lucu, sumpah. Jangan bertingkah konyol, kau cuma meriang, bajingan. Cuma meriang!” racau Arthur panik seraya mengambil kedua tangan Antonio yang permukaannya seperti es batu; dingin dan membeku. Belum cukup, ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi si pemuda berambut cokelat ikal yang suhunya kontras dengan telapak tangan, panas sekali. Hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Antonio diam tak memberontak dan mengalihkan fokus netranya ke bawah selimut, salah tingkah. Arthur pun begitu. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara. Keduanya bisa saling merasakan deru napas lawan bicara. Napas Arthur stabil dan napas Antonio sedikit tersenggal, temperaturnya lebih panas. Sang _British_ dan sang _Spaniard_ direngkuh dalam atmosfir kecanggungan dengan pipi bersemu semerah tomat.

Akan tetapi Arthur menggenggam tangan-tangan itu lebih erat seolah ingin memberinya kehangatan lebih. Antonio memejamkan matanya.

“Aku akan tidur setelah semua beres, Anthony,” bisiknya. “—dan tolonglah, jangan membuatku semakin cemas, oke? _”_

Antonio membuka matanya kembali tatkala Arthur menyudahi sesi _hukuman_ nya. Agak mengejutkan karena dia bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dan bertutur kata lembut. Padahal dari tadi mulutnya hanya mengeluarkan makian dan umpatan.

Dalam sekejap ia merasakan dorongan pada tubuhnya untuk berbaring disertai tarikan selimut sampai sebatas leher. Arthur kembali menaruh handuk kompres putihnya di atas dahi Antonio. Si empunya mengernyitkan dahi.

“Apa aku harus pindah ke kamarku? Ini ‘kan kamarmu,” paparnya sambil meraih tangan hangat sang _British_ yang bertengger di keningnya.

“Tak apa, kau istirahatlah sampai sembuh di sini. Aku akan tidur di sampingmu malam ini,” jawab Arthur singkat.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya lebih bawah, menutup kedua mata si lelaki Spanyol rapat-rapat, lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Antonio yang terasa panas. Antonio tersentak pelan, namun ia menikmatinya kemudian. Kecupan ringan tanpa nafsu dan pagutan lidah. Bibir Arthur terasa manis. Waktu setengah menit begitu pendek; si pirang bermata hijau menyudahi ciumannya dan menyingkirkan tangan kanannya dari kelopak mata si rambut cokelat ikal.

Antonio menyambutnya dengan ukiran senyum tipis. Arthur membalasnya dengan senyum hangat di wajah.

“Kita makan bersama dan tidur setelah kau meminum parasetamol, oke?”

“… _si_ ,”

Arthur melayangkan satu kecupan lagi—

—di kening.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> esta noche estás como una cabra = you’re a bit crazy this night
> 
> ini idiom bahasa spanyol, saya browsing dan kebetulan ketemu yang itu jadi saya pakek /shoot
> 
> tsundere. arthur tsun haha. kenapa di bagian akhirnya malah sweet? karena setau saya tsundere itu gitu haha. saya tahunya dari anime toradora dan dari wataknya taiga. lel episode terakhirnya kurang manis apa coba /malahfangirling /didagor
> 
> terus terus saya tadinya pengen bikin fic ultah buat italy brothers coba tapi yagitu habis ide huhu 8(( /gaadayangnanya yaudah selamat ultah aja buat suami saya tercinta lovino vargas dan adik ipar saya yang paling unyu feliciano vargas duh kalian emang ganteng dan lucu dan saya cinta muah muah /udah
> 
> thanks for reading, anyway. semoga shipper uk x esp makin banyak 8”)


End file.
